How To Get A Guy In Two Months
by lil-hot-fudge-sundae
Summary: “So…the one that loses have to get a guy to marry her in two months, plus, we get to the pick the guy for her!” Rated R for future chapters
1. lets start!

How To Get A Guy In Two Months  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters blah blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter One: Everything Starts... NOW  
  
Summary: "So...the one loses have to get a guy to marry her in two months, plus, we get to the pick the guy for her!" Relena grinned evily, looking at her friends. Hilde, Noin, and Sally gulped and looked at each other, slowly, they nodded, refusing to show any weakness in front of others.   
  
Pairings: Hilde + Duo 03+04, still considering what to do with the others.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Emergency News Report, heavy snow is to fall and we advise everybody to stay inside the house and reduce all outdoor activities for tonight..."  
  
"WHAT!! REDUCE ALL OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES? IS THAT MAN CRAZY? HILDE, THIS MAN IS NUTS" Relena declared on the top of her lungs, making the whole mansion shake.   
  
"Keep it down babe, I'm trying to think." Hilde tapped her nails on the mahogany table, battling her own mind on whether to eat the cream first or the cake first. "Gr, that's it, I will eat both!" with that, the raven-blue haired girl started her war of conquering the irresistible cake.   
  
Relene glared at her best friend for telling her to shut up and looked out at the snowy world outside. 'Great, the day I planned to go to the amusement park, is the day a blizzard hit my town, great, wonderful, life just can't get ANY better.'   
  
Relena stared at the mirror in front of her and couldn't help but grin at the person smiling back. With long, wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, she's obviously the most attractive girl in the whole school. Unlike Hilde, Relena glanced her best friend with distaste. With a shapely figure and perfect skin, Hilde would've been attractive too, if only she would get a decent haircut, get rid of that stupid tattoo, and perhaps wear something that's non-punk for a while.   
  
"Hilde, you really need a good dive in my wardrobe" Relena stretched out her hand and tried to smooth her friend's stubborn, messy hair, ignoring the continuously ringing door bell.   
  
"Oh no you don't babe, the day you get me to wear one of those pink frilly dresses is the day I will parade the whole town naked." And practically bounced to the front door to answer the bell.   
  
"HILDE!" came the over-excited greeting from her long time friend Sally Po. From behind her walked in a snow-covered Noin, mumbling something about Relena not getting the sidewalks shoveled and having to swim to the front door. Relena hurried and closed the door, staring sympathetically at Hilde, who at this moment is suffering from the freezing bear hug of Sally.   
  
"Sally, hey, loosen up, augh" Relena grunted in an effort to free the half-frozen girl from the clutches of Sally, who at this moment is totally ignorant to the fact that the person in her arms is wearing a tube top.   
  
Having finally realized that Hilde is near turning into a Popsicle, Sally freed her prisoner and took off her coat, revealing a skimpy Miss Sixty tank top.   
  
"Woo, sexy eh." Relena commented, observing the unbalanced ratio of flesh to clothes.   
  
"Knock it off Lena, I like it. Come on, get me something warm to drink, you're the one always rambling on about hospitality." Sally said, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them.   
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Relena walked to the kitchen, humming off-key.   
  
When everyone has settled comfortably in Relena's basketball court-sized bedroom, and Noin rolling happily on the king-sized bed, Relena started her famous before midnight chatter, which usually is extremely meaningless, but this time it's much more.   
  
Relena's got a plan.   
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Whoohoo!! First fanfic since the start of 2003, wow...hope everyone enjoyed my little fic fic...please review...*staring up with Quatre's famous puppy dog eyes*. Man I really should be cooped up studying books, *looks at the textbooks on the ground, which are gathering a noticeable amount of dust* hehe...exams are next week......  
  
Should I be worried?? 


	2. poor hilde!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters; they belong to Sunrise and Bandai...I wish they belonged to me though!   
  
Chapter Two: A Game of Spinning The Bottle  
  
Pairings: Hilde + Duo, 3x4...and the rest is unknown  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A-hem, tonight this gathering is very special." Announced Relena, looking around at everyone with a weird glint in her eyes, making everyone get the feeling something dreadful is coming. "I have been thinking..."  
  
"you're always thinking, you do nothing but thinking." Hilde pointed out, not forgetting to add an extra loud yawn.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, but was interrupted, again, when Noin snickered "Stop clearing you're throat, you sound like an old woman, and you're barely 19." Everyone else could've sworn Relena's eyes were on fire, but then again, it could've been their imaginations.  
  
"As I was saying." Another glare to the fighting Hilde and Sally, daring them to interrupt. "I have been thinking, we need to do something, something exciting, I'm so tired of always going out shopping and just watching movies. I have thought of a brilliant plan." Everyone groans at this, remembering the last time where her "brilliant plan" made them end up at.   
  
"Anyway" Relena rambled on, oblivious or just plain ignoring their "encouraging" responds. "I have thought of this little bet, one of the chosen girls from among the four of us, since Catherine is obviously not going to come, has to get a guy to marry her in two months, plus, we get to pick that special someone for her! How is it?" Relena asked eagerly, eyes sparkling with excitement.   
  
Aw man, two months, pick the guy for me? What if they pick a nerd?   
  
Hilde thought nervously, scenes of nerdy, drooling guys asking her to marry swarmed into her head.   
  
Brrr, now I really would rather go naked around town.  
  
While Hilde was letting her wonderful imagination run wild, the other two was just letting their jaws dropping to the ground, free style.   
  
The three girls looked at each other, seeing none of the others was showing any sighs of backing down, and nodded, somewhat reluctantly.   
  
"WONDERFUL, I'm so glad all of you accepted without any persuasion from me!" Relena yelped happily, clapping her hands together and looking all dreamy.  
  
"But hey, we have conditions you know. You have to choose someone that we all like ok, not some old geezer." Warned Hilde, speaking out her prime concern.  
  
"Well duh, this is our other half we're talking about, hello!" Relena tapped the girl's forehead lightly and grinned like a little girl who just got a new teddy.  
  
"Right, so what is the punishment if we lose huh?" Noin plopped herself onto the ground beside Sally and eyed the remote control.  
  
"Yeah, does the winner get to be served by the loser of something?" Sally glanced at Noin's outstretched hand uneasily, and moved her precious treasure further and further away from her evil clutch.  
  
"Yeah, a slave for one whole year, fascinating isn't it?" Relena grinned even more widely and added an extra meaningful glance to Hilde.   
  
Ah, if only Hilde could serve me one whole year, oh what joy! Then I can order her to wear whatever I want.   
  
~Thoughts of Hilde in pink dresses~  
  
And she grinned even more happily at that thought.  
  
"Right right, so how do we choose the first lucky girl?" feeling uneasy under the evil stare of Relena, Hilde inched away from Relena.  
  
"Simple, by a game of spinning the bottle." As Relena got up to retrieve her empty bottle from her closet, the bedroom door flew open.   
  
"What the..."   
  
"WAIT FOR ME" thundered a very frozen-looking Catherine, looking more like a bundle of fur than a champion athlete.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So after Catherine apologized for being late and scolded the girls for not waiting for her, Relena span the bottle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every eye in the room looked towards the extremely horrified Hilde, and she really can think of a few reasons to be horrified. For example, she has to get married in two months and her other half is chosen by her friends, and knowing them, they won't make this easy.  
  
Hilde groaned at her "good" fortune and started to doodle on the ground, feeling sorry for herself. While the other girls are either thinking up of a good person for her to marry or congratulating themselves on their good fortune. Needless to say, the wheels in Relena's head is already turning.  
  
"Aw come on Hilde, you agreed to this! Now let's find you a good match!"   
  
Hilde nodded glumly and crawled over to the other girls.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Hey, how about Alexei?"  
  
"No way, too girlie."  
  
"What about Kenny?"  
  
"Kenny? Isn't that the computer geek I accidentally dumped coffee on?"  
  
"Geek? I thought he was kind of cute."  
  
"Well you're humors are out of balance."  
  
"Woo, I think Daniel will be a perfect match for you!"  
  
"Oh my god, bad breathe, I think I will faint."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even Later  
  
Hilde yawned and looked at her friends, who are still flipping through their phone books.  
  
What did I do to deserve this!   
  
Hilde yawned again and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"Hey Hil! How about if we look for your one and only tomorrow, we might get lucky!" Catherine smiled sympathetically, ok, maybe with just a hint of feeling lucky that's she's not in Hilde's shoes.   
  
Hilde nodded at this suggestion."Sounds good, come on people, lights out!"  
  
"You sound like my mom Hilde." Noin commented.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are not getting anywhere just sitting around like this! We really need to be on the move!" Relena declared, finally unable to stand all this lets-sit-around-and-wait-for-the-hunk-to-drop-from-the-sky business.   
  
"Look who's talking, I wonder who led us into this coffee shop in the first place."  
  
Sally replied sarcastically, taking a sip of her coffee and returned her attention to the magazine.  
  
Sticking out her tongue, Relena made a face and slumped down onto the over-stuffed armchair again.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee, while you guys keep slumping around." Hilde sighed and got up to place her order.  
  
"That will be [1]$5 dollars please."   
  
Hilde sighed again and looked at the dark sky outside.   
  
Things can't get any worse.  
  
Lost in thought, Hilde walked right into somebody's chest, and to her amazement, she managed to not spill any of her own coffee, while the person she bumped into took a nice coffee shower.   
  
"Oops, sorry, I wasn't look..." Hilde stopped mid-sentence and drowned into two deep pools of amethyst.   
  
[1] Canadian dollars of course, coffee doesn't cost 7 Hong Kong dollars, which is where I happen to be right now, and exactly where I don't want to be, it's been raining for weeks!  
  
I might as well dissolve in all this rain, thanks SO much to the person who reviewed my first chapter, I know I know, it's so PLOTLESS, but I hope all of you liked it!   
  
And...I beg beg BEG for reviews! I practically live on them...hahaha... 


End file.
